gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Moonstone (KJD)
Moonstone is the fusion of Orthoclase and Albite, created by artifiziell. GemCrust has drawn a fusion of this character with Ice. Appearance Moonstone has a very tall and slim body type with two arms, a small waist, and long legs. Her skin is pastel blue and she has four light blue eyes with black pupils, with the second pair being on the back of her head and having navy blue scleras. Her nose is long and sloped and she has a small mouth with defined lips. Her hair is white and icy blue and is shaved on the back and right side of her head, with a long and flowy side bang. Her gemstones are on her chest and naval, and they're white, light yellow, and light blue. She wears a white sleeveless dress that has light blue and yellow accents as well as a light yellow, light blue, and cool blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. She also wears cool blue leggings with cutouts at the heels and toes and loose fitting yellow anklets. Personality As a fusion, Moonstone is the embodiment of a selfless and deeply caring relationship, she's confident and happy just to be herself. She is everything good about them both, they bring out the best in each other. She’s basically a pacifist and avoids fighting whenever possible; she can defend herself but the only thing that would make her fight to stop herself from being shattered. She can be naive and too trusting sometimes. It isn't common that Moonstone shows her mean, scary side, but she's definitely capable of it in the right situation.http://artifiziell.tumblr.com/post/159283066953/ Abilities Moonstone possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Amethyst, they form Tiffany Stone. * When fused with Pearl, they form Opalite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Larimar. * When fused with Peridot, they form Chrysoprase. * When fused with Ruby, they form Bixbite. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Maxixe. * When fused with Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Morganite. * When fused with the Rutile Twins, they form Rubellite. * When fused with Fluorite, they form Jelly Opal. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Dragon Vein Agate. * When fused with Nephrite, they form Chlorite. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Ice, they form Selenite. * When fused with Pyromorphite, they form Labradorite. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Microcline. Unique Abilities * Telepathy: She has the ability to connect with another Gem's mind and sense the Gems nearby, an ability inherited from Albite. * Night Vision: She has the ability to see in pitch black with her back eyes. * Acrobatic Skills: Moonstone can be very agile and flexible in battle. Gemology Gemstone Information * Moonstone has been used in jewelry for centuries, including ancient civilizations. * The Romans and Greeks associated Moonstone with lunar deities. In more recent history, the Moonstone became popular during the Art Nouveau period; French goldsmith René Lalique and many others created a large quantity of jewelry using this stone. * A Moonstone is currently the Florida State Gemstone; it was designated as such to commemorate the Moon landings, which took off from Kennedy Space Center. Despite it being Florida State gemstone, it does not naturally occur in the state. Gemstones Gallery Moonstone Ice .png|Moonstone and Ice dancing. monsheet.png|Moonstone's model sheet tumblr_onx5qe2udR1qdzypro1_250.png|Moonstone and Pearl dancing. tumblr_onzrlqCyKo1qdzypro1_250.png|Moonstone and Amethyst dancing. tumblr_oniv32pojw1qdzypro2_250.png|Moonstone and Garnet dancing. tumblr_oh57c2b9oy1qdzypro1_400.gif|Moonstone relaxed. tumblr_ob7x2e2VW31qdzypro1_500.png|Mooonstone and Ice. tumblr_odfg460nV31qdzypro1_500.gif|Moonstone fighting. References Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Moonstones Category:Perma-Fusions